Bells in the Locker
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: What could those bells be? surprise crossover. Oneshot


It was a normal day in the Locker as the Flying Dutchman was sailing to the gate to the 'other side'. Her captain, Will Turner, was used to the usual fog that was always around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

_'Wait, were those...bells?'_ He thought, listening up. Will, in the five years of ferrying lost souls to the afterlife has never heard bells. "Mr. Turner, did you hear that?"

"The bells?" Bootstrap asked. Ever since he had to cut out his son's heart, he tried not to leave Will's side. Even now, while Will was steering the ship, Bootstrap was nearby. "Never heard bells 'round here before."

"Maybe someone is wearing-"

Just then, they heard the bells again. This time, though, they could tell that they were coming from somewhere in the fog. Will, who hasn't felt anything since his heart was taken out, shivered from the cold. "What do you think that is?"

"I don't know." Bootstrap said, draping a jacket over his son's shoulders. "Maybe we should head towards those lights."

"Lights?!"

"Aye, just starboard of-" Bootstrap started, before realizing what he was saying. "What's going on?"

"Let's go find out." Will said, turning the wheel.

Once they were close enough, Will sent Bootstrap to get one of the 'lights' onto the Dutchman. "William, it's a lantern." He said, holding it up for his son to see. It was purple with white flowers painted onto it. Inside of it was a white candle.

"Why are these here?" Will asked, looking over the railing at the other lanterns. Then he saw a gate. It was a huge Chinese gate, with two rows of lanterns leading to it. "That's strange."

Just then, they heard more bells, only this time it echoed around them. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, a child's footsteps. Both men turned around and saw a girl standing there. She had pale skin, long black hair, and bright red eyes, She was wearing a black kimono with rainbow flowers, which were actually sliding down...

"Um...hello." Will said. "Can we help you?"

"I am Enma Ai." She said.

"Oh no." Bootstrap said. "It's Hell Girl."

"Hell Girl?" Will asked. "What is Hell Girl?"

"I am Hell Girl." She said. "I ferry the soul of your tormentor straight to the depths of Hell."

"Really?" Will asked. "Could you send someone to Hell for me?"

Suddenly, Enma Ai was holding a black straw doll with a red string around it's neck. She handed it to Will. "If you really wish to take revenge, you may pull that red string. You make a covenant with me as you pull the string. The recipient of your revenge will be ferried straight away into Hell."

Will reached for the string...

"However, once the revenge is dealt, you are required to pay the compensation." She said.

"Compensation?"

"Two holes will appear as you curse a person." She said. "When you die, your soul will fall into Hell. You will not be able to go to Heaven. Your soul will be plunged into pain and suffering, to wander for all eternity." Then she vanished...

"The rest is for you to decide." Her voice said in the wind...

Will looked at his father, then at the doll."We're all probably going to Hell any way." Then he pulled the string...

"Your revenge is granted." An old man's voice said in the wind as the doll was blown away...

* * *

A few hours later, Barbossa, once one of the most feared pirates as well as the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, was waking up in a small boat. He had the strangest dream, or nightmare. In it, he was tired to a cannon and stuck at the bottom of the sea, until a girl in a kimono asked him if he 'Wanted to try dying this once?' before he was blinded with the flowers that flew off of her kimono. Those six words kept repeating themselves in his head.

Then he sat up and saw that same girl, steering the boat. "What is this?" Barbossa asked, getting angry at her silence. He was about to get up when some rope flew out of nowhere, tying him up. He started to struggle as the ropes got tighter...

"This revenge will ferry you to Hell." Enma Ai said, passing through the gate, causing the bells on her bracelet to ring...

* * *

**Too bad I didn't think of this for Halloween...**

**Most of Enma Ai/Hell Girl's lines are from the first episode of _Hell Girl_.**


End file.
